bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Enemies: Sly Splicer
It's now been almost exactly three months since I last posted one of these. I figured I'd get one more out before BioShock Infinite hits the shelves, thus creating the biggest activity boom on this wiki since 2010. If you don't know what a Sly Splicer is, that's because it's not a canon Splicer. I came up with it in this article, as one of the elite-type enemies for the singleplayer portion of this idea dump. The idea was to create a minion master-type enemy who'd cause more trouble the more he's surrounded by allies of his. In a singleplayer setting, his main purpose would be to try and overwhelm the player with waves of Splicers, but in co-op he'd serve as a focal point in big fights, much like a Brute or a Sentry Splicer (another Splicer of mine). Through his powers, he'd act like a leader, boosting the other Splicers' effectiveness until taken down: Research Bonuses Awarded at random: *'+Damage Against Sly Splicers' *'Teammate Synergy' (All positive effects on co-op partners are increased) *'Security Healing Factor' (All nearby hacked Security Devices regenerate health over time) Description: Stage One So, to clarify: the idea I had for the Sly Splicer looks almost nothing like the photo above. What I had in mind was a very short Splicer who, despite his size, would have more health than the average Splicer without being as tough as a Brute. He'd also have a hand ending in elongated claws, which he'd use to punch you away if you get too close to him. His powers would mostly come in the way he affects his environment: any Splicers around him would be much more tactically coordinated, and would work together much better to attack the players where they're most vulnerable. If alone, he'd run to the nearest group of Splicers and scream to call their attention. Additionally, he can convert machinery to his side while fighting, though these revert once he leaves range or dies. However, his greatest power lies in his ability to massively enhance a single unit's powers: if threatened, he'd jump onto a nearby Splicer's back (Jockey style) and sink their clawed hand into their neck. The target would then increase in size and would gain massively increased health, speed and damage output. This can occur to any other Splicer, including Brutes. Killing the target would allow the Sly to disengage and find another target, but killing the Sly Splicer himself would kill both targets. Tier One Mutations *'Instant Backup:' Elite Sly Splicer can teleport nearby Splicers to itself instantly. *'Personal Security Perimeter:' Elite Sly Splicer passively hacks all machinery around it in a wide radius, though these still revert to normal once the Sly Splicer leaves the area or dies. *'Genetic Corruption:' Splicers latched onto by the Elite Sly Splicer develop a mutation of their own. Evolution: Stage Two After reading the above you'd probably have figured out the Sly Splicer's weakness: although he's excellent in a group fight, he's still weak as an individual enemy, and so could be taken out easily if focused on. To counter this, the Sly could evolve a personal shield that'd reduce the damage he'd take whenever at least one allied Splicer is around. Furthermore, the shield would increase in power the more Splicers are in the area. To take down his shield, you'd have to take down his cronies first. Tier Two Mutations *'Parasitic Shielding:' If the Elite Sly Splicer latches onto another Splicer, the shield will spread to the latter. *'Aggressive Protection:' While the Elite Sly Splicer's shield is up, any bullets and projectiles that hit it will rebound back at the attacker, though the Sly will still take damage. *'Symbiotic Membrane:' Elite Sly Splicer's shield also enhances its speed, reflexes and damage output. The more powerful the shield, the stronger the bonuses. Evolution: Final Stage Even with the above contingency plans, it would be difficult for the Sly Splicer to stay relevant if the players become powerful enough to decimate his allies. To add difficulty to large fights, he'd have the ability to resurrect dead Splicers (assuming, of course, there's a corpse left to resurrect). By sticking his clawed hand into the Splicer's corpse, he'd be able to partially reanimate them, allowing them to fight on again at reduced health and bare-handed. Killing these Splicers a second time would prevent them from being resurrected again, and they'd die automatically if the Sly Splicer dies too. Tier Three Mutations *'Necrotic Repurposing:' Splicers resurrected by the Elite Sly Splicer have increased speed, health, attack rate and damage output. *'Mass Resurrection:' Elite Sly Splicer can resurrect multiple Splicers at a time and from a distance. *'Post-Mortem Contingency Plan:' Elite Sly Splicer will attempt to resurrect itself upon death. If successful, it temporarily gains massively increased health regeneration and becomes fully functional again, but cannot resurrect itself once more. And that concludes the Sly Splicer! Next up, the Sentry Splicer! Now, by this point I doubt there are many people reading this, but if you happen to be doing so (which, considering you just read this, you are), please feel free to add a comment! I'm trying to reduce the delay between these posts, which may or may not happen. Back to the enemies section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts